A Young Woman's Intel
by Cat McHall
Summary: Ida von Belser is a member of the 96th Intelligence Squadron, a squadron of reconnaissance fighters piloted by mages. A rising star in the intelligence department, she is sent of to War College to become a senior officer. As it turns out, the famed Tanya "Argent" Degurechaff is in her class, leaving a sense of familiarity for Ida.
1. Chapter 1

**A Young Woman's Intel**

* * *

_Airspace over Osfjord, March 1924_

It's was a rather cold day over the Gulf of Osfjord, where Fort Osfjord stood. It was a heavily fortified based, with batteries all over the coast.

No hostile navy would be foolish to enter here, nor aircraft.

Except for one Imperial plane that was currently flying above.

However, said plane was invisible to the eye and radar, as it was covered in a cloaking spell by it's pilot: First Lieutenant Ida von Belser.

A rising star in the Empire's Intelligence Department, using her ability as a mage and knowledge of optic technology to become one of the first stealth plane pilots.

"I am glad uncle Schugel was able to convince the brass to develop this modified Type 97[1] otherwise the flight back home would be impossible" Ida thought to herself as finished her scouting mission. It was one thing to fly around the frontlines and take photos of the enemy's movement, it was another to go in the rear on a 18 hour mission. In order to make the full trip, Ida had to maintain both a cloaking spell and turn her mana into additional fuel. Without the blessed dual core operation orb, the feat would be impossible.

"I guess that's the miracle of God, especially since uncle was a staunch atheist until recently" Ida lightly chuckled. Funny, it was because of God she was here in the first place.

A good bit her fault, since she tried to have an intellectual conversation with him in a previous life.

Ida took in a breath, recalling that faithful day.

* * *

_San Francisco, California 2013_

It was one in the morning on a Friday, a time when most people were asleep.

Emphasis on most, as there was one particular aerospace engineer finishing her proposal on a new plane design for the aviation company she worked for.

She smiled at her work, reflecting on far she came. She was born to a Seminole father and a Japanese mother in Norman, Oklahoma. The youngest of four children, she had to work for everything she wanted. Primarily because they were poor, sometimes going without food.

When she was little, she loved to tinker with electronic equipment; a skill she developed that turned her into the local technician. She earned money to help her survival, plenty that went into a savings account.

When she was 16, she bought her first single reflecting camera. In her freshman year of high school, she had taken a photography class and fell in love with the art. As well, she would also learn the workings of a camera, new and old.

With her workaholic nature and brilliant mind, she got a full ride scholarship to the University of Colorado in Boulder, where she studied aerospace engineering and a minor in photography. After graduation, she landed a job with her current company.

Five years in and at the age of 28, she was on track to become the next manager for her department. All of her hard work was paying dividends.

Until someone knocked on her apartment door.

"Hrm? Who can that be at this time?" she thought with a raised brow. She got up from her seat and opened the door.

Only to be greeted by a masked man and a gun to her face.

"!" she froze. It was that man from the news. The-

**Bang!**

…

…

…

Huh?

Suddenly, she found herself standing in a white space with ruins in the background. Where was she?

"So, bad karma stuck down two people at the same time" a deep, mysterious voice said.

Bad Karma? Struck down? Oh right, she now remembered. She was killed by the serial killer, who had been murdering fellow LBGT people such as herself.

"I'm sorry, who is speaking to me?" she questioned. A tall, muscular man with a white beard approached her.

"I am God, little lamb" the man said.

"God? As in the one from the Bible?" she thought. She was a nominal christian at best, mainly because it was the socially acceptable thing to do. Truthfully, she was doubtful of the existence of God, both in part because she never had her prayers answered and was born with the wrong equipment.

"He's no God" another male voice said, "If he was, then the absurdities of this world wouldn't exist." Behind 'God' was a tall, Japanese man that looked a decade older than her.

"Sinful man, do you still defy me despite my reveal?" God angrily accused.

"I'm an atheist. I adhere to reason and logic, so I can't accept you being any form of God" he simply shook his head.

"Little Lamb" God addressed the woman, "Surely you must see the folly of this man's ways, being a believer yourself."

"No?" she tilted her head, "He's from a modern society, where religion has become increasingly irrelevant. I can't fault him for that."

"So you lack conviction to testify my holiness" God accused.

"Huh?" she blinked, "Surely you must be kidding. I've done a few mission trips in my youth, so I am able to testify. However, people are free to ignore the opinions of others."

"Moreso, I'm from a scientific and rich country, there is no need for a god there" the man pointed.

"Even those born into difficult lives such as myself can walk away from piety" the transwoman answered, "Giving everything for nothing goes only so far."

"She's right" the man said while adjusting his glasses, "It's common knowledge that people should expect something in return for loyal service, otherwise there is no longer a reason to stay."

"Ye of no faith and little faith" God roared, "If I put you into reversed lives, would devotion spring forth?"

"Huh?" they both thought in unison. The situation before them was getting sour.

"I'm sorry, but you must be jumping to conclusion" the man countered.

"Wait, are you interfering with our afterlife because of our words?" the woman said, "Isn't that too much?"

"It's been decided" God answered

Without warning, the atheist man and partially faithless transwoman blacked out.

_May 12__th__, 1904. City of Berun_

I hear the cries of a little girl, but know not the source. I see the face of a woman, who is talking to me.

"Oh little Ida, don't be a picky eater" the woman above me. I felt a spoon enter my lips.

"Ida? That's me?" I thought.

_I was reborn as a girl named Ida von Belser. As God promised, I was born into a life opposite of mine previous one; a life of a noble._

_Naturally, this should've increased my faith in the Lord, but I felt unhappy about the situation. My afterlife...or rebirth, was altered due to an argument with God. As someone who never held grudges, this action left me a bit bitter._

_Besides, in the era and country I was born in, I was expected to grow into a proper lady and future wife of a nobleman. The lack of options was disheartening for a workaholic like me. The only real way to earn a proper career track was through the military. _

_Given the time period of this world, I would volunteer for the Army Airforce when I was old enough._

_I also wondered what happened to that handsome Japanese man..._

* * *

_Back to the Present, Nordon Control_

"Welcome back to Nordon Control, Lieutenant" a man greeted her.

"Thank you, Major" Ida saluted before following him back to base.

"I take it your mission was a success?" the man inquired.

"Yes" Ida said while pulling the film capsule from her bag, "I will make sure to have these photos developed and forwarded to Strategic HQ ASAP."

"Excellent" the Major said, "I have something to give to you." The man handed her an envelope.

"So I've been accepted into the War College" Ida thought to herself.

"You've done a lot for the Empire, so I sent a recommendation for you to attend the war college and open the path to become a senior officer" the major said.

"This is a great honor, sir" she saluted. Finally, an opportunity to pursue a true career. To become a leader, whether from the rear or on the frontlines, was a huge deal.

Although preferably, she rather be closer to the action. There she could be the one to snap the iconic images of the war, such as raising the American Flag on Iwo Jima.

That would set her up nicely to be a military journalist or war correspondent in the future, making her love for photography into a career.

Alas, she was stuck mixing her photography skills with her expertise on aviation. In Officer Training School, she wrote her graduation thesis on the advantage of having mages operate planes and the creation of the first stealth fighters.

Propeller planes to be exact, as jet planes wouldn't a thing for another decade or so. It was odd, the upcoming "Great War" was almost a blend of WW1/WW2 tech, as Panzer 1 and 2 tanks already exist now.

In any case, the Intelligence Department along with Aviation Development Department took great interest in her paper, creating the first stealth squadron. Led by Major Karl Mayer, the squadron gathered intel across all current and future fronts of war.

Everything was shaping up for Ida.

Then on her first day in the Academy, she ran into the famed "Argent" of the Empire: Tanya Degurechaff.

Internally, Ida felt a strange sense of familiarity, like she knew this girl from somewhere.

She shook her head, it must be because they're both women.

_But by the end of their first class together, she would know who Tanya truly was._

* * *

**[1] – I know Type 97 was issued primarily/solely for the 203****rd**** Mage Battalion, but for the sake of this story Ida has her own retooled Type 97 for her uses. And by retooled I mean blessed by the God of Invention, which Ida takes little issue with. Sometimes prayer (from her viewpoint) is a necessity. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Lesson in Warfare**

* * *

_War College_

"To be honest, the best option would to besiege the city until resources are completely drained" First Lieutenant Vitkor answered. Today the subject was on urban warfare, something both Tanya and Ida knew weren't a concept yet.

"Predictable answer" Ida thought to herself, "A more revolutionary answer would be to propose liberal interpretation of the law. I could suggest it myself, but if we lose this war then I could be tried and executed as a war criminal." Wisely, Ida decided to keep silent on her prior knowledge of history and avoid being the first to commit such an atrocity.

Tanya didn't.

"Excuse me, but is there reason for discussing this?" Tanya asked.

"Please elaborate Degurechaff" the instructor asked.

"Yes Sir!" she announced, "Surrounding the enemy so that they starve is time consuming siege unfit for a modern army. If anything, shouldn't we be thinking about how to justify the issues we might encounter in urban warfare?"

There were was a momentary pause before Tanya continued to explain. As she did, Ida discreetly observed her equal.

"To think a nine year old girl would be to one to suggest such a plan" Ida thought with dread, "I can't help but see her being shot by a Republican firing squad."

"Speaking of burning a city, I heard you were the one proposed a plan of a man-made firestorm, is that correct?"

"Yes" Tanya answered with a bitter smile.

"What?" Ida blinked, "Such as the massive bombings in Japan, culminating in the nuking of Nagasaki and Hiroshima? All of this from the mind of a child?! Or...no, that can't be...can it?" Ida closed her eyes and took a breath, she needed to know more about the mindset of Tanya Degurechaff.

Thankfully, she ran into the little girl at her favorite cafe, who was drinking coffee and reading a newspaper.

"Ah, Lieutenant Degurechaff" Ida saluted, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Lieutenant Belser, correct?" Tanya saluted back, "I heard good things about you. Care to sit down?"

"I shall" Ida said. She called the waitress over to order a cup of black tea with cream.

"You have an excellent taste in cafes" Ida opened up, "Probably the best brew of black tea in the entire empire."

"I suppose" Tanya hummed, "The coffee is certainly better than the stuff served on the frontlines or in the command posts, but it lacks something."

"I see" Ida hummed as the waitress came back with her tea.

"I've been reading up on recent research papers available to me and I came across your proposal for a stealth fighter unit, which you're a part of now. Truly remarkable." Tanya complimented.

"Why thank you" Ida smiled.

"However, some of your designs are...peculiar" Tanya stated with suspicious eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ida asked.

"A few of these designs look like something from a science fiction novel, yet the also seem practical" Tanya said, "Where did you get these ideas?"

"Crap, I can't say I plagiarized these designs from my old life" Ida thought, "Well, I've always had a creative mind since my youth, which was fueled by my uncle. I suppose his madness as spread to the research and development department."

Tanya winced a bit at that, recalling the mad doctor Schugel.

"May I ask you something in return?" Ida asked.

"You may" Tanya gave approval. Ida slid her a piece of paper.

Tanya's eyes momentarily went wide at the content, for it asked her if she was the devil in Japanese.

"I'm sorry, is this some-" Tanya tried to deny.

"You flinched" Ida interrupted, "Which means you know what that note says." Tanya frowned at the girl, now realizing who she really was.

The girl who had the misfortune of being reincarnated in this bullshit world by Being X.

"Meet me at my quarters after you're done" Tanya said while finishing her coffee and leaving cash on the counter. Ida simply sipped some of her tea in response as Tanya left the cafe.

_So my hunch was correct, huh? I wonder what kind of person Tanya truly is?_

* * *

_Tanya's Quarters_

"So even though we died the same day, you were born a decade before me?" Tanya said, "Is this Being X messing with me again?"

"He did say reverse lives, so that probably means age difference" Ida shrugged. Tanya seemed to be the same person prior to rebirth, so that was good.

"Hrmm, though it seems him giving the life of luxury hasn't changed your level of piety" Tanya pointed out.

"Interfering with someone's afterlife over pettiness has left me a bit bitter" Ida explained, "Though if he pushed in the right direction, things would change."

"...You're too easy" Tanya pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm not the one obsessed with spitting in the eye of a deity or whatever" Ida shrugged, "Nor do I have a death wish."

"What are you inferring, Lieutenant?" Tanya said with a bit of malice.

"You're proposal to circumvent war law to achieve a greater good and indiscriminate bombing" Ida stated, "If you're not careful, you could wind up being executed by a Republican firing squad."

"...That's true, but I suspect the logical minds of the Strategic HQ wouldn't lay the burden of such an act on a child" Tanya countered.

"Fair, but giving God an excellent 'kick me' sign is unwise" Ida shook her head.

"Maybe I should remind you that you brought up the concept of a night raid, a surprise attack that gives less time for civilians to evacuate/take cover" Tanya reminded.

"With precision strikes to appropriate targets" Ida huffed, "Collateral damage kept to a bare minimum."

"Guidance Spells on Bombs, since guiding technology isn't really a thing yet" Tanya summarized.

"Correct" Ida answered.

"Still, you proposed a revolutionary idea for this time period" Tanya answered, "So I would say we're even."

"Fine, though I am still surprised you would be the first to make the suggestion, if a rear echelon position was your goal" Ida said.

"Maybe" Tanya sighed. Was her stance on role theory backfiring? Or was it Being X that was rotting everyone's brain.

"Albeit being on the rear is boring and doesn't help my career that much" Ida admitted.

"What?" Tanya stammered, "Are you saying you _want _to be on the frontlines? Are you mad?"

"No, but it certainly would break the silence. No, I'm more interested in getting the iconic images of war and build my name that way. Take Iwo Jima for example" Ida answered.

"You're crazy if you want to be in an Iwo Jima scenario just for a photo" Tanya pinched her nose.

"Says one to know one" Ida countered. Tanya didn't reply to that, because she knew of her own complexes.

Complexes that might be more apparent in this cruel, war torn world.

"Regardless, I think it would be wise if we became-acquaintances, as we're both from another world with our memories intact" Tanya offered.

"That's fair" Ida accepted. As dangerous as it was to cozy up with this unrepentant misotheist, she was the only person she can truly relate with.

_And thus, a newfound friendship was forged by Being X's toys._

* * *

_A few weeks later_

"Lieutenant Belser" a man said as he approached her with a letter.

"Captain Fischer" Ida turned to the man, "What is it?"

"It's a telegram for you from the Intelligence Bureau" the captain said.

"What, Major Mayer is dead?" Ida said in shock.

"Unfortunately" Fischer responded, "It was an accident over the English Channel."

"I see" Ida sadly whispered. She couldn't suppress a tear from escaping.

"He meant a lot to you, didn't he?" the captain said.

"He was my mentor and-well, it doesn't matter now does it?" Ida sighed.

"The Intelligence Department wishes you to speak in his honor, as you were his adjutant" the captain stated.

"Understood" Ida nodded, "Today is Sunday, is it not?"

"It is" the captain.

"Then I shall make time to head down to the local church after my meeting with Lieutenant Colonel Rerugen" Ida said.

"I see" Fischer nodded, "I'm must leave, I still have a few letters to run"

"Very Well, For the Fatherland" she saluted.

"For the Fatherland" he saluted back. As he left, Ida put the letter in her briefcase.

"It seems I am going to return to my squadron after graduation" Ida thought to herself. Her feelings on the turn of events were mixed, as she would be a commanding officer of a unit but it would be the same old stuff.

Maybe Tanya was right, she was indeed crazy if she wanted to see battle. But everyone in the army thought she was perfect recon and eventually rear echelon material.

Which was the opposite of Tanya, who couldn't seem to avoid the frontlines.

_What Ida didn't know was the gods above decided to change their plan for her. _

_Another catalyst to awaken Tanya's faith._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rise of Faith**

_Southern Army HQ, August 2024_

"Lieutenant Colonel Rerugen" Captain Belser saluted, "I didn't expect a visit so soon."

"At ease, Captain" Erich said, "As you know, Strategic HQ and the Intelligence Department have a new aim for the 96th Intelligence Squadron."

"Yes" Ida answered.

"Then let me debrief you on the details" Erich continued, "The 96th Intelligence Squadron shall fly in conjunction with a Mage Wing, start date pending."

"I see" Ida answered. Why a mage wing? They flew at a lower altitude than aircraft, so they couldn't help in a dogfight if one broke out. The only way this arrangement worked out was if her squadron was to be their backup in a tight situation.

"Is there something wrong, Captain?" Erich inquired. For as long as her known her, Ida made herself an easy read. In comparison to _that girl_, he found it to be a positive trait and one of the many things he liked about her.

A shame they were at war right now and thus had to remain solely as a superior officer to her.

"It's nothing" Ida shook her head.

"Understood. In any case, you will be their forward to deliver ongoing intel of the battlefield" Rerugen continued.

"Forward?" the captain blinked, "That's unexpected, but it does make sense."

"Yes and in the event of a sticky situation, you will be their backup" Rerugen answered. Okay, so she partially right about the arrangement.

"I should mention that you will still be doing be your normal intelligence gathering, but it will serve as layout for the commander of this Mage Wing" Rerugen added.

"Understood, sir" the Captain replied.

"And for my second article of business, I assume you have the report ready for me to give to Strategic HQ?"

"Yes sir" she said while pulling her report from cabinet, "Permission to ask an informal question?"

"Permission granted" Erich replied as he reach out for the report.

"Do you speak Dacian?" she asked.

"Dacian?" Erich thought while controlling his surprise. Suddenly, a chill ran down his spine.

"It's in the report, but in summary the Dacians are preparing for war" she simply stated.

"The Dacians are preparing for war? Against us?" Rerugen questioned. This couldn't be happening, could it? The supposed World War in that report he read on his way to the western front.

"They are" the captain answered, "I would give them a month before they make their move."

Erich sighed, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"A three front war" Erich sighed, "I'm not sure how the Empire could fight such a thing."

"I concur" she sighed, "I sometimes wonder if the world is going mad and we're the focal point for their madness."

Erich didn't comment on that, leaving a moment of silence.

"I will make sure Strategic HQ will get this report swiftly. If you will excuse me, I will be going now" Erich said.

"An honor, sir" Ida saluted. He returned the salute before leaving her office. As he made his way back to the car, his mind continued to her last sentence.

"She seemed resigned...like this was inevitable" Erich thought, "It's like she can see into the future."

Was the world really delving into madness? He didn't want to know.

It was a shame the girl destined to become a leading voice in Strategic HQ had to be paired with _that war maniac, _but even the current brass had cut their teeth before becoming the leaders they are now.

As he sat down in the vehicle, he pulled out a pre-rolled cigarette and lit it.

_Back in Captain Belser's Office_

"A mage wing huh?" Ida thought as she read the recruitment poster for a new organization. If it was written for any other job, nobody would take it seriously. However, this was the army where people strive for glory and thus the poster was perfect.

"Is this your handiwork, Tanya?" Ida mumbled to herself, "If so, you're just digging a hole." She put the flier down and leaned backed in her chair.

"If my squadron is flying besides a mage wing lead by Captain Degurechaff, then there shouldn't be much worry" Ida thought.

**Knock, Knock.**

"Come in" Ida answered before immediately standing up and saluting, "General Furhman"

"At ease, Captain" the general stated.

"How may I be of assistance?" Ida asked.

"Nothing important, I was just going to ask if you wanted to join some of my colleagues and I in Bible study."

"Bible Study?" Ida blinked. She was caught off guard by the request, due to casual manner he was speaking in.

"Yes" the general smiled, "Unlike Strategic HQ, the leaders of the Southern Army are more religious. From what I heard, you act as the spiritual leader for your squadron."

"Well, I wouldn't know about that" Ida lightly chuckled, "But during these trying times, piety helps calm the nerves. So I made sure that we had prayer before every mission." In truth, she didn't want her men to repeat her mistake if they should ever die. So she did try to usher in faith in them so God wouldn't interfere with their afterlife.

"I see" Furhman nodded, "In any case, we would like you to come. Also, don't worry about being too formal. We're equals in the eyes of the Lord, regardless of our standing in life."

"A chance to socialize with the brass in a casual manner" Ida thought, "I will join you, sir."

"Splendid" Furhman replied, "We will begin the study in my office at 17:00."

"Understood" Ida answered.

"Then have a nice day, Captain" the general said with a salute.

"Thank you and God bless the Empire" she returned the salute.

_Sometimes, she could be content with her position in life. Maybe she should really let her bitterness go and become more devout._

_Well, if only he recognizes his mistake with her._

**A/N: Things are going Ida's direction, so her desires are being answered. So her faith will be increasing soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Birthday, Tanya**

* * *

_Southern Army HQ, September 23__rd__ 1924_

"Welcome to Southern Army HQ, Major Degurechaff" Ida saluted.

"Thank you, Captain Belser" Tanya saluted back.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Major" Ida began, "That's quite an accomplishment to get a unit up and ready in a month."

"Thank You" Tanya politely replied, "So...Dacia is preparing for war."

"They are" Ida answered as she opened the door to her office, "I suspect they will invade soon. Coffee?"

"Please and Thank You" Tanya answered as she took a seat on the couch. The coffee table in the middle had a map of the area and included chest pieces on it. A small stream of smoke came from the ashtray to the right.

"I suspect the Dacians will be invading through the high plains, the path of least resistance and the best strategic advantage" Ida stated.

"That seems obvious, so wouldn't it make more sense to invade from a place we wouldn't expect?" Tanya countered.

"Not when you have a numbers advantage" Ida answered before grabbing the cigarette and relighting it. She got up and walked to the open window, taking a drag on along the way.

"How considerate" Tanya thought, "That's a fair point. The Southern Army is only 70,000 men currently."

"Exactly" Ida said, "However, numbers aren't everything." She took a few more drags of her cigarette before pushing the butt into the ashtray.

"What do you mean?" Tanya said with a raised brow.

"Composition of the invading force" Ida said with a smile, "If the Dacians have an unbalanced army, they will be trampled."

"What a frightening smile" Tanya observed, "Are you suggesting the Dacians are not balanced?"

"Based on my intel, yes" Ida nodded, "All infantry really. It's like they're planning for a 19th century war in the 20th century"

"Might be a diversion. You really shouldn't be underestimating your enemy, Captain" Tanya chided.

"I trust my intel as it stands, but I suppose we will know once they make their move" Ida smiled.

"Yes, I suppose so" Tanya breathed.

_As it turned out, the captain's intel was right. _

* * *

_September 24, The Dacian Invasion_

"God, thank you for this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!" Tanya rejoiced in the briefing room.

"What's up with her?" Lieutenant Colonel Rerugen asked.

"Captain Ida von Belser and her squadron have confirmed the absence of enemy air power" Tanya answered with a giddy smile. The Duke of Dacia had given her a birthday present in the form of live fire practice for her newly formed wing.

"Psychopath" Rerugen thought bitterly, "Even so, it's a force that's six hundred thousand strong. Your orders are to delay their advance until reinforcements arrive."

"I don't mean to be rude, but the Dacians are a pre-modern peasant levy. The four nearby divisions are enough to crush them" Tanya answered, "My wing alone is enough to defeat their vanguards."

"Do you know what you just said?" Rerugen asked.

"I do" Tanya answered, "It's just as Captain Belser predicted: a massacre of the Grand Army of Dacia~"

"The captain predicted this?" Erich thought while restraining his emotions. Did she really have this much foresight? Or worse, was she like the major in front of him?

No, she couldn't be like Major Tanya Degurechaff. But then again, one bad apple spoils the bunch.

_ Over Dacian Airspace_

"Today's a great day" Ida thought to herself, "My intel was right and the Dacians are ill-prepared for a modern day war." Sometime ago, Ida and her squadron took to the skies for their daily scouting of Dacia.

Today was their invasion with six hundred thousand strong, a shame it was nothing but infantry.

"Tanya is going to have a field day" Ida chortled, "A perfect live fire exercise for her green horn wing."

"Commander, friendlies are arriving from the North towards our direction" Corporal Otto stated.

"That was quick" Ida commented, "Pixie 01, do you read me?" A moment of silence until there was a call over her radio.

"This is Pixie 01, over" the voice of a certain Major said.

"As expected, today is nothing more than a field exercise" Ida announced, "So we will not be assisting you today, allowing us to remain unknown to the world a bit longer. Thus I will be linking you further intel, including the location of the enemies Command Post."

"Understood, Angel 05" Tanya called. She felt her computation orb glow, as information transferred to her. When it was finished, she took a moment to analyze the data.

"Their Command Post is not a decoy?" Tanya thought, "This truly a great day. Maybe I should destroy their arms factory in the capitol to top it off~"

"We will see you back at base" Ida said, "May God bless us with a swift victory."

"She's said that on purpose" Tanya bitterly thought, "Amen." Tanya took note to watch out for Ida, her teasing might become genuine prayer in the future.

The last thing Tanya wanted was to work with another religious fanatic, especially one that came from her world.

_It was a shame that Tanya didn't realize who was the true fanatic in this war torn world. _

* * *

**A/N: And next is the Nordon Campaign. **


End file.
